Infinito
by ladygon
Summary: House tiene una alergia de primavera, que llevará a Wilson, a un juego inesperado. Slash Hilson.


Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son del mundo de House MD.

**INFINITO**

Por Ladygon

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin control aparente. Él trataba de sostenerlas con un pañuelo de papel al igual que al fluido de su nariz.

-¿Otra conquista? ¿Quién es ahora?- pregunta con voz gangosa- ¿Esa nueva enfermera?- pensando con la vista hacia arriba- su nombre… la de ojos juntos, nariz aguileña, pechos prominentes, piernas curvilíneas, pero demasiado juntas y cara de quien no parte un plato.

-Caroline, sólo es una amiga, es… es agradable.

-¿Agradable? Dirás PU-teable.

-¡House!

El susodicho vuelve a limpiarse la nariz, pero queda corto con el pañuelo, así que le hace un movimiento con la mano a su amigo. Wilson responde de inmediato, alcanzándole la caja de clínex.

-Mejor tomas algo para esa alergia que tienes- dice el oncólogo.

-¿Antialérgicos? ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes? Si seré…- volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas- creo que soy inmune a la loratadina, me tomé las suficientes para estar en coma o por lo menos algo somnoliento y nada. Algo de mometasona y maleato…

-¡Vaya cóctel!- sonríe con su acostumbrada simpatía que hace derretir a las enfermeras que lo rodean.

Sí, James Wilson era un tipo apuesto de eso no había dudas. No podía culpar a las mujeres por tirársele encima. Ni a él por enamorarse de ellas, pero podía culparlo de algo.

-Ya sabes, ¡es la primavera, época de amor, poesía y encanto!- le lanza a la cara con burla.

-¡Y alergias!... Ya dije que solo es una amiga…- Wilson comienza a molestarse.

-Recién te patearon- House ve que el otro iba a decir algo- digo, terminaaaaste una relación turbulenta con la ex secretaria de Cuddy, que dicho sea de paso, se fue por tu culpa, y ahora invitas a cenar a esta.

Wilson abre los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

-¡¿Có… có… cómo supiste eso?!- queda con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

House sabe que habló de más, así que le roba unos cuantos pañuelos de la cajita de Wilson y se los hecha al bolsillo.

-Un pajarito me lo dijo… - roda los ojos- ¡Cómo crees que lo sé! Te conozco y podrás engañar a todo el edificio menos a mí. Recuerda que tengo radar para detectar tus amoríos- dice con seguridad.

-¿Ese pajarito no será Cameron?- Wilson agrega con malicia.

-¡Y eso a qué viene al cuento! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!

-Supe que volvió a abrazarte al verte dolorido por tu pierna. Supongo que aprovechaste el momento, ¿no?

-¡Oye!, no confundas, mi nombre es Gregory House, no James Wilson Casanova.

-Dirás Don Juan Wilson…- mira la mueca de fastidio de House- eeeeh, sí, quizás tengo un problema con las mujeres, pero eso no solo me pasa a mí, sino a ti también.

House ya no aguanta más.

-¡POR TU CULPA!- se suena la nariz, sonoramente.

-¿Yo? ¡¿Y qué tengo que ver yo?!- la verdad, Wilson está muy extrañado.

House toma su acostumbrada actitud burlesca para restregar en la cara algo que lo tiene aburrido desde el principio.

-Puuuuuuueeeees, si hubieras nacido mujer esta es la hora que estarías casado conmigo y ninguno de los dos tendríamos estos problemas- roba más pañuelos desechables, pero se acaban- perfecto, necesito más.

Sale de la oficina del oncólogo hacia los mesones en busca de pañuelos. Wilson se queda unos segundos en su puesto sin reaccionar hasta que su cuerpo se mueve, ya sea por inercia o por otra cosa en pos del cojo. Logra alcanzarlo sin mayores dificultades, pese a la distancia que le llevaba.

-Estás loco, no digas tonterías- recrimina Wilson.

-¿Por qué?- se encoge de hombros con el brillo de la travesura en sus ojos, que sólo James puede leerlo- piensa… seguro yo sería al único a quien le serías fiel por miedo a que te descubra antes de ponerme los cuernos.

House le hace una señal a Wilson para que pague los clínex. Este responde sacando un billete.

-No me casaría contigo ni siendo mujer- responde con seriedad, siguiéndole el juego al loco.

-¿No te casarías conmigo?- House se lleva el pañuelo a la nariz, pero las lágrimas siguen corriendo sin control.

-¡Claro que no!

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¡Me rompes el corazón! ¡Qué malvado eres!- se lleva el pañuelo a sus ojos enrojecidos y se va cojeando hasta su oficina, supuestamente con el corazón hecho trizas.

Wilson lo queda mirando con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios mientras se aleja. No se da cuenta que varias personas habían presenciado el hecho y pronto tendría malas noticias.

Cuando entró el nefrólogo a la oficina, sus patitos se encontraban revisando el nuevo caso que llegó hace unas horas. House continuaba limpiándose las lágrimas sin éxito, pues seguían saliendo y ante la curiosidad de su estado, él solo dijo: "Me rompieron el corazón".

Por supuesto, Foreman, Chase, ni Cameron le creyeron un pepino y se conformaron con la teoría del catarro.

House tomó el plumón con una mano y con voz gangosa dijo:

-Bien, comiencen…

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las noticias viajaran y Cuddy llamara a Wilson a su oficina.

-Sí, Cuddy, ¿qué se te ofrece?

-¿Qué es eso de que le rompiste el corazón a House?- lanzó sin más.

-¿Tan rápido te vinieron con el cuento?

-Pues es la comidilla de todo el hospital.

Wilson trató de visualizar la escena anterior y nunca pensó que alguien se creyera en serio algo dicho por el loco doctor.

-Tú sabes, no es nada. Una de las tantas teorías excéntricas tipo House- explica Wilson.

-A ver dime cuál de ellas y te diré qué tan excéntrica es.

Comenzó a debatirse tanto mentalmente como físicamente, si debía contarlo o no. Después de unos segundos de lucha sin tregua, las palabras salieron de su boca.

-Dijo que si yo fuera mujer estaría casado con él a estas alturas, y no podría ponerle cuernos porque me descubriría.

Cuddy no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Jajajajaja…

-No te rías…- dijo Wilson, aunque también se sonrió.

-Lo siento, pero creo que House tiene razón. Quizás deberías casarte con él… jajajajaja.

-Muy gracioso- ya no sonreía.

-Te recuerdo que por tu culpa perdí a una secretaria- aprovechó para meter el dedo en la yaga.

-Sí, ya sé…- estaba apenado.

-Como sea…- hizo una pausa- mejor vas y aclaras este asunto.

-Ok.

Cierra la puerta de la oficina al salir, pero igual escucha las carcajadas de su jefa. Además, siente las miradas sobre él y su corazón palpita aceleradamente, ya sea por la ira o la vergüenza de todo ese asunto ridículo. Las bromas tenían su límite. Llegó apresurado a la oficina del nefrólogo.

-¡House!- gritó a su amigo.

-Aquí viene la causa de mis desdichas- responde Gregory con voz teatral.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de tu alergia.

-Pero no quieres casarte conmigo.

-¡Claro que no! Deja de decir esas cosas que luego las creen.

-¿Es que no me quieres?

-No es eso.

-Buaaaaaaaa, no me quiere.

-Sí, te quiero, pero como amigo.

-¿¡Y qué se supone que significa eso!?

-Hoouuuseeee…

-¿Diga?

-Chicos, ¿nos dejan aclarar un chisme tonto?- pide Wilson con aires cansados.

Salen los patitos con las órdenes de House -o lo acordado, según el punto de vista- para el tratamiento del paciente. Otra pelea entre los amigos que ya se volvía bastante común en la vida cotidiana de todos ellos, pese a lo raro de los asuntos. Mientras estos cierran la puerta, el nefrólogo dibuja una línea horizontal en su pizarra.

-Antes de cualquier cosa, quiero saber cuánto me quieres, ¿así?- House señala la línea.

James sabe que su amigo tomó esa actitud infantil de niño malcriado difícil de curar.

-Más- responde Wilson siguiendo el juego.

House alarga el trozo de línea un poco más.

-¿Así?- vuelve a preguntar el nefrólogo.

-Más- vuelve a responder el oncólogo.

-¿Así?- otro alargue a la línea.

Ya no tenía paciencia para juegos. Su reputación tenía problemas y la de House… la de este siempre estaba en problemas.

-Mira House, dejemos este jueguito que ya no me gusta y además el hospital se convirtió en comidilla. Cuddy me envió para que arregláramos el asunto…- Pero el otro no le ponía atención y seguía alargando la línea.

Finalmente, Wilson perdió la paciencia. Le quitó el plumón de las manos y dibujó una figura en la pizarra. Parecía un ocho acostado de lado. House ladeó la cabeza en varias direcciones con cara de interrogación.

-Es un símbolo- explicó Wilson.

-¿Del infinito?

-Sí, ya sabes… ¿conforme? Ahora cúrate la alergia y te dejo trabajando. Ya no soporto otra mirada de acusación- salió de la oficina hacia la suya propia.

House no respondió, ni nada. Solo se sentó frente a la pizarra y la estuvo mirando durante minutos u horas, en completo mutismo.

Cuando llegaron los patitos, House parecía enfrascado en la resolución de un acertijo. Les llamó la atención el ocho acostado al final de la lista de síntomas.

-¿Y cómo se traduce eso?- preguntó Foreman, señalando el ocho.

No recibió respuesta, así que comenzó con su lluvia de teorías y respuestas con respecto al tratamiento, secundado por sus compañeros. Sin embargo, su jefe parecía no interesado en lo que estaban hablando. Quizás ya tenía la solución o simplemente, no quería que lo molestaran. Como sea que fuera, Foreman no permitiría ser ignorado de esa manera. Se plantó al frente de él, tapándole la visión de la pizarra, y siguió con sus teorías.

House lo miró y se levantó de improviso con aire de superioridad.

-Denle inmunopresores- respondió y sin esperar respuesta adversas, salió de su oficina.

Los patitos se quedaron, mirando los unos a los otros sin saber si seguirlo o ejecutar la orden.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Foreman encogió los hombros en respuesta a Cameron, e hizo la mueca de que estaba de acuerdo con el tratamiento y lo demás no le importaba. Así que ellos fueron a cumplir las órdenes, mientras Cameron siguió a House, pero con tan mala suerte, que se detuvo cuando lo vio entrar a la oficina de Wilson. Ella mejor dio media vuelta y se unió al trío.

El golpe de la puerta no inmutó a quien estaba detrás del escritorio, leyendo algo de suma importancia.

-Tengo un documental de Steve MacQueen para esta noche.

-Hoy no puedo… mañana quizás…- Wilson sigue sin mirarlo.

-Hoy… sino volverás a romperme el corazón ¡Snif!- se lleva el pañuelo a la nariz.

Por primera vez desde que entró, Wilson alza la vista que choca contra la suya. Le parpadea dos veces y luego suspira. Abandona el papel que leía y se acomoda en su asiento.

-Bien, ¿cómo lo averiguaste?

House tiene la mirada de no entender a su amigo. Luego reacciona.

-¿Cómo?, espérate, ¿no será que hoyyyy?- House ve como el otro suspira- ¡sí!, ¿así que la cita es hoy?, ¡pero qué coincidencia tan grande!- golpeó su bastón en el suelo y chasqueó los dientes- lástima que la dejes plantada.

-Yo no…

-¿Me harás llorar de nuevo? Además, puedes invitarla otro día… eh, eh… recuerda lo que dijo Cuddy- volvió a interrumpirlo- hoy se soluciona esto. Al no ser que quieras más comidilla, porque sabes que a mí me preocupa tanto como la caza de la ballena en aguas antárticas, en cambio a ti…

-Sí, claro…

-Ya sabes- se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa- soy socio de Greenpeace. Tú también deberías serlo. Recuerda, hoy a las ocho… no se aceptan cancelaciones, ni reembolsos.

Antes que Wilson volviera a reclamar algo, abrió la puerta y se fue tan rápido como había llegado, porque la cojera no le impedía ser hábil en todos los sentidos. Wilson se llevó la mano a la frente y se cubrió los ojos por unos momentos, tratando de mantener la paciencia.

-Lo tengo, lo tengo- canturreaba House por el camino- él es un tonto y yo un idiota…- dejó de cantar y su rostro reflejó una tristeza infinita.

Profirió una maldición en voz alta que llamó la atención a más de una persona.

-¡Qué! ¿¡Nunca han visto a un cojo con dolor crónico!?- otra maldición, pero ahora imperceptible y subió al ascensor sin rumbo fijo.

El sentido de House divagaba por los laberintos de su mente sin encontrar la salida. Sin embargo, las cartas estaban echadas y haría su mejor jugada. Era lo menos que podía hacer en esa situación tan… no encontraba la palabra: "¿complicada?"

"¿A quién trato de engañar?"- pensó e inmediatamente tuvo su respuesta- ¡mierda!

Sabía que el mal humor estaba de más en este momento, pero no podía hacer nada, después de todo era un… idiota, o peor aún, un idiota por elección propia.

No era tan malo ser un idiota si es que tenía suerte. La suerte era la clave para su empresa, para el juego en marcha y era un hecho su finalización. No importaba lo que sucediera en el camino o en el futuro, llegaría al final. Estaba seguro de saber lo que arriesgaba: la amistad de Wilson. Sin embargo, en su interior algo lo tenía intranquilo:

"No, no hay nada más"- silenció de esta forma ese sentimiento.

La verdad era que seguía sin tener idea, solo jugaba.

Las 20:00 horas, ocho de la noche, hora del juego.

Wilson llegó con unas bolsas con comida china y otros bocadillos. House estaba sentado en el sofá, parecía mucho mejor de su alergia y estaba preparando, de alguna forma, el documental. Luego de una corta charla, comida con documental incluido todo en ese sofá, House decidió que debía agregar algo más a la lista. Era el momento de lanzar su carta.

-¿Por qué el símbolo del infinito?

-Para que dejaras de molestar- respondió James con simpleza.

-¿Por qué no un círculo?

-¿Por qué no un cuadrado?

-No, un círculo y dejaba las líneas en paz. Resume a la perfección nuestra vida.

-¿Insinúas que vivo en un círculo?- esto le llamó la atención a Wilson.

-En un círculo vicioso quizás.

-Lo de vicioso te queda mejor a ti.

-Quizás, pero ya ves, es nuestra vida. Te lo demostraré- House lo mira de frente y vuelve a preguntar con el mismo tono de voz del principio- ¿Por qué el símbolo del infinito?

Definitivamente, Wilson no supo qué responder. Estaba sorprendido, confundido, House había demostrado su punto.

-¿Se me ocurrió de repente…?- James frunció el ceño. La verdad no tenía la respuesta.

-Eso es cierto- House dijo con seguridad. El otro lo miró extrañado- a raíz de lo que dije, respondiste instintivamente con la verdad.

-¿Cuál verdad?- se puso en alerta y muy interesado.

La mirada de House poseía un brillo intenso, que penetró en lo profundo de su ser, provocando un ligero estremecimiento en su cuerpo. Wilson se acomodó en el sofá a modo de reacción.

-Que estás enamorado de mí- House terminó de decir la última palabra y el corazón saltó en su pecho. No alcanzó a preguntarse la razón de eso, porque un grito lo distrajo.

-¡QUÉÉÉÉ!

"Jimmy tan escandaloso como siempre"- pensó.

-Vamos confiesa, estás loquito por mí- House le sonríe con aire de picardía.

Wilson pasa de la estupefacción a la locura, por lo menos eso pensó House cuando su amigo se puso a reír de improviso.

-Jajajajajajaja…

-¿Ah, no me crees? Te lo demostraré- Gregory se acerca a él de forma peligrosa.

-Jajaja… ¿ah?, ¿qué?...

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta estaba besando a House y en un momento de lucidez, lo empujó con ambas manos.

-¡Qué… qué demonios estás haciendo!- tapa su boca con su mano y los ojos irradiaban el momento de confusión por el cual estaba pasando.

-Solo quería probarte mi punto y lo hice…- sonrió triunfal.

Wilson logró activar su alarma antihouse, pero por algún motivo no respondía con la rapidez y eficacia acostumbrada. Ese beso lo había descolocado totalmente y no sabía lo que estaba pasando, como tampoco quería averiguarlo. Estaba asustado de algo manifestado de forma poderosa la cual no entendía.

-Deja de jugar House yo…- se levanta del asiento- ... tú no puedes hacer…

House activó la alarma antiwilson y aprovechó el momento de vacío en el del discurso- sermón que estaba preparando su amigo para contraatacar:

-Te pregunté cuánto me querías y respondiste con el símbolo del infinito. El infinito es para los amantes, no para los amigos, lo tenemos asimilado desde la niñez. Piensa en el solo "y vivieron felices para siempre", para siempre es como decir "infinito" algo que dura para siempre y que no tiene fin, una felicidad infinita, duradera más allá de la muerte como se espera en el amor verdadero…

El corazón de Wilson saltaba a mil por horas en su pecho producto de la revelación tal vez. Lo cierto es que se sentía mareado con la palabrería de House.

-… Pudiste poner un círculo en la pizarra, era más representativo y no lo hiciste- continuó con su argumento House- Ni siquiera se te ocurrió, después de dibujar el símbolo del infinito, pues lo hubieras borrado, aunque un triángulo también se me ocurre, donde podría estar una Cuddy o Cameron, pero tampoco. Creo…

Wilson abrió los ojos muy grande.

-¡Estás malinterpretando todoooo!- James gritó en su defensa.

-¿A sí?, si estoy equivocado, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso y gritas tanto?...

-¡Cómo quieres que no grite! ¡Me besaste! ¡Y ahora estás haciendo suposiciones que no son! No ves que puse ese símbolo en la pizarra para demostrarte que te quiero, ¡pero como amigo!.. y… y… tú… tú… te fuiste a otro lado… no me digas que estabas pensando esas cosas desde que dibujé ese símbo…- James ve la mirada significativa del otro- ¡Dios mío!- se agarra la cabeza y se pasea por la habitación como animal enjaulado- mira House… - le apunta con el dedo índice- … yo no soy gay… el hecho que haya fracasado en mis matrimonios no tiene nada que ver en…

Era una situación divertida para House, pues la estaba disfrutando mucho. Su corazón saltaba de felicidad, aunque algo no estaba bien del todo. Se había propuesto hacer sufrir un poco a su amigo y luego dejar el juego, pero quería más. Su instinto le quitó lo razonable al asunto: "un poco más"- pensó- "luego lo dejo" Como fuera, lo último sonó a promesa falsa, pero tampoco se percató de ello.

Se estaba desencadenando una lista de acciones peligrosas.

-… lo lamento House pero…- Wilson seguía con su discurso-resumen de su vida.

-Oye, ahora tú me estás malinterpretando. Yo tampoco soy gay, solo estoy diciendo que tú estás enamorado de mí y puedo probarlo si me dejas, claro…

-No te voy a dejar, a nada- se pone a la defensiva. No sabía cómo una maldita alergia los llevó a todo esto- ¿no serás que tú eres el enamorado?...

House pone cara de "¿qué cosa está hablando este sujeto?" y Wilson lee el rostro de su amigo. James sabe que es una estupidez lo que está diciendo, pero por alguna razón no quiere dejarlo ahí, así que sigue con el asunto:

-… sí, puede ser que estés enamorado de mí y por eso planeaste todo este asunto.

House ríe interiormente.

-Como también- continuó altanero James- puede ser que estés enamorado de mí y no lo sepas…

Esto último le molestó al nefrólogo. No se supo el porqué, pero House tomó su bastón y se levantó del sofá para acercarse a un Wilson bastante confundido.

-¡Ah!, ¿ves, ves? Estás enamorado de mí- vuelve acusar Wilson.

-¡No, tú estás enamorado de mí!- dice con una seguridad que descolocó al oncólogo.

House tomó a Wilson y lo besó, pero esta vez fue diferente. La razón estaba confundida y no solo por una parte, sino por ambos lados. Wilson volvió a resistirse y House insistió, apoyándolo en la pared, profundizó el beso con la lengua lo que provocó un gritito gutural de su compañero que fascinó los sentidos del otro.

El pobre Wilson no sabía qué hacer. Nunca se le pasó por la mente esa situación y quiso morder la lengua de su amigo para separarse. Tenía que huir de ahí pronto. Cerró los dientes, pero sintió como los brazos de House lo rodearon y la sensación le provocó un desvanecimiento de la razón. El beso se hizo más intenso, pronto no supo nada más que las ricas sensaciones de su cuerpo.

El bastón estaba abandonado en el piso, ya que las manos de su dueño se encontraban en tareas más importantes que su pierna mutilada. Sin embargo, esta pierna flaqueó por un momento, que aunque no fue doloroso, ayudó a buscar una posición más cómoda para ambos. Se deslizaron con lentitud hasta el suelo entre besos y caricias desesperadas.

-Mmmmmmh….- House besó su cuello y le dio una lamidita rápida, seguida de otra más lenta.

Las cargas eléctricas le rebanaron el cerebro, entonces Wilson se puso a gemir y su compañero ya no pudo soportarlo más, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, producto de la elevada temperatura. Tuvo alguna torpe resistencia de Wilson, pero House se había posicionado encima de este para que no escapara y volvió a la carga, acabando con cualquiera negación futura. Incluso ahora, la participación era mutua y entre los dos lograron quitarse las prendas más molestosas sin descuidar los besos y las caricias.

House agarró la entrepierna de Wilson para estimular ese exquisito pene. Era suave, muy suave. Recordó instintivamente que debía lubricarse los dedos o lubricarse él mismo, porque quería entrar con urgencia y es que el rostro delirante de Wilson lo volvía casi loco. Ese cuerpo que estaba tocando, poseyendo, se veía maravilloso y era irresistible… quería entrar en él.

Metió un dedo, luego el otro y ya debía entrar todo en él, entonces lo penetró. La estrechez del orificio estranguló su pene. Wilson pegó un grito de dolor y House recobró la razón por un instante. Asustado se retiró, pero su compañero no quería perder el contacto con él y se le abalanzó en un beso lleno de deseo y algo más poderoso. Ese poder terminó de convencerlo para continuar, para unirse del todo con él.

Así lo hicieron. Su unión fue muy fuerte, ambos dieron todo de sí. House se balanceaba dentro y fuera de Wilson con actitud de delirio.

-Jimmyyyy- gimió.

-Ah… House… ah…- respondía a cada palabra y caricia, recibiéndolo sin obstáculos.

Los gemidos de placer inundaron la habitación, la cual ya no pertenecía al mundo de ellos dos. Estaban envueltos en un universo propio donde la unión era perfecta y el sentir los acogía en su seno. Era demasiado...

-¡Qué es esto!... ah…

-¡Dios…! ... ah…

Fue cuando lo comprendieron. Entonces se miraron y ambos sonrieron. Otra carga y volvieron a sentirlo, cerraron los ojos y se abandonaron nuevamente al placer. Era el momento del orgasmo.

Los dos recobraban el aliento para darse cuenta que estaban en el suelo. Wilson se levantó todo desnudo como estaba, salvo con la camisa a medio poner.

A House se le nubló la vista y el corazón se le estrujó. La razón le golpeó con una crueldad nefasta. Su maldito juego… no sólo arriesgaba la amistad de Wilson… ¡lo estaba arriesgando todo!

-Soy un verdadero idiota- gimió House con profundo dolor.

Sintió un aura que levantó su rostro, pero aquella no era más que la sensación de cercanía de una mano amiga.

-Ya somos dos- Wilson le sonreía con la mano extendida.

House tomó esa mano y pudo levantarse por fin. Ahora era la mano de su amante, de su amor.

-No, yo soy el idiota. Tú eres el tonto- sonrió con el corazón feliz.

-Sigamos siéndolo en la cama, es más cómodo- dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Opino lo mismo, aunque tendrás que ayudarle a un pobre cojo a llegar a ella.

Wilson lo abrazó y ambos se fueron a la cama donde seguirían amándose, una vez más, hasta el infinito.


End file.
